


Flowers are Bullshit (But not really)

by Onthewaydown



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, sleepy mickey, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthewaydown/pseuds/Onthewaydown
Summary: It's Ian and Mickey's anniversary night and Ian buys Mickey the perfect flower.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Flowers are Bullshit (But not really)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a long time, so I apologize if it sucks.
> 
> Also credit for the idea goes to @/mickxmilkovich on twitter!

Ian was falling asleep at his desk waiting for the phone to ring. He had one more hour before he got to go home, and the only thing keeping him going was the thought of Mickey waiting for him there. It was their wedding anniversary (just the thought of that gave Ian a huge smile on his face) and they had both planned to take the day off and fuck like rabbits all day. Mickey was able to take the day off, but Ian was not so lucky.

Once he got off parole he did some searching for his next ‘dream job’ since it was clear that he would never be able to do emt work again. Turns out finding another job he loved was pretty fucking hard to do and so he was stuck working at a desk for eight hours a day.

Finally, his shift was done and he was able to leave when he spotted the new florist across the street. The space had been vacant up until now. Apparently the previous owner had been shot and no one wanted to rent a space where someone had died. However, it gave Ian an idea. Shooting a quick text to Mickey that he might be a little late Ian entered the shop and walked up to the counter.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any stargazer lilies in stock would you?”

\-------------

Mickey was sitting on the couch watching reruns of an old show. He had been ready to leave for the last ten minutes. Mickey had been bored all day, disappointed that he couldn’t spend his anniversary with his husband. The thought of Ian made him smile. He seriously loved the ginger idiot. If you had told him when he was a kid that in 20 years he’d be waiting for his husband to come home and go on an anniversary date he would’ve punched you in the face. It was too dangerous to even think of being with a man under Terry’s roof. But those days were over when a lanky red-headed kid crashed into his life asking for a gun back.

The door opened, breaking Mickey from his thoughts. Mickey got up to greet Ian when he saw the man hiding something in the shoe closet. Before he was able to ask what it was Ian pulled him in for a kiss and Mickey melted into his embrace.

“Hey, sorry I was a little late, traffic was horrible.” They made their way inside, the tv was softly playing in the background.

“Ehh it’s alright. Managed to get some sketches done for tomorrow” About a year ago, Mickey discovered a passion for art and became a tattoo artist. He had a new client that wanted a new tattoo on their back. Problem was that the design was more intricate than Mickey was used to and it was taking forever for them to come to an agreement on the price. Ian had offered to help but they both knew that Franny could come with something better than any shit Ian could draw. “But I am ready to eat my weight in steak and then bang all night so you better get your ass ready for our date or I’m going to start rethinking this marriage.”

Ian laughed and stole another kiss before heading upstairs to take a shower and change. Mickey flopped back down on the couch to take a small nap, while Ian finished getting ready. Needless to say, he was less than happy to open his eyes and not find his husband waiting to leave.

"Ian it’s been fucking 15 minutes what's taking you so long!" 

"Ian?"

He was answered with the doorbell. Mickey dragged himself off the couch to go see who the fuck was bothering him when he was getting ready for a date with his red-headed partner and came face to face with said husband. Holding out a single flower.

" Are you ready, Mick." Ian said with a lopsided grin, eyeing Mickey up and down.  
" I thought that for our anniversary date and all, I better pick you up the proper way" The dark haired man rolled his eyes at his husband's stupidity.

"You know we're married right. You don’t have to crawl out the window and ring the doorbell to pick me up for a date"

"Just shut up and take the flower,Mick. You know you love it." He took it happily. The petals were blue like his eyes and truth be told he did love it. To everyone's surprise, Mickey's especially, Mickey lived for all the cheesy moments in their relationship. Date nights, pictures of them together, good morning kisses, and good night kisses he loved it all. Much to Ian's delight.

"Yeah, well you better be ‘picking me up the right way’ when we get back home tonight too" The man said with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Oh don't worry, I plan on it"

\----------

It took 15 minutes to park the car. Thank you Chicago traffic. Once they got on the street Ian took Mickey’s hand in his. After sizzlers had closed down they had to find a new date spot. Mickey’s coworker had recommended them a new Italian place for tonight. He walked in holding the door for Ian while they waited to be seated.

“So since when you buying me flowers, Red” Ian smiled.

“Well it’s a special occasion, Mick. Been married for a year though you deserved at least one flower for putting up with my ass.”

“Yeah you can be pretty fucking annoying” They both laugh. By now the table’s ready and they take their seats. Mickey hooks his foot around Ian’s under the table not wanting to not be touching him. Mickey’s eyes soften as he looks at the flower in his hand again. It may seem stupid to somone that a flower could make him feel all warm inside but it did. He looked back up at Ian, who was already staring at him with loving eyes. “I love you”

Ian smiled back, “I love you too”. Neither man cared if anyone could see them. At that moment they were just two people, in love, with nothing that could come between them.

\-----------

On the way back to their apartment Mickey found himself falling asleep in the passenger seat. Ian looked over at him and gave him a soft smile. Mickey would never admit it, but he got really drowsy after a big meal. Granted that was normal, but Ian thought it was especially cute whenever it happened to Mickey.

He pulled into the driveway and opened Mickey’s car door and unbuckled his belt, trying not to wake Mickey up. Lifting him up in his arms, Ian carried him over the threshold for the second time and left Mickey on their bed. He stripped off both their clothes leaving only boxers and got under the covers. Mickey subconsciously scooted closer to him and put his arm around Ian’s waist. Ian brought him closer to his chest and tucked Mickey’s head into his neck. They would have to postpone the anniversary sex until tomorrow. 

“I love you, Mick” Ian whispered before drifting off to sleep himself, wrapped up in his husband’s arms.

\----------

The next day, Mickey came back from the store with a new vase, and if Ian started buying Mickey flowers every date after that, well, that was nobody's business.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the date is kind of rushed. My brain slowly stopped working as I was writing this :/ If I get another idea I might write another oneshot going more in depth on the date.


End file.
